Invierno mágico
by Haibara14
Summary: ¡One-Shot! Las mañanas de invierno pueden ser muy aburridas, así que Aelita decide acabar con ese aburrimiento buscando hacer algo con Jeremie. Pero no va a ser como ella espera... sino mejor. ¡Dejad comentarios!


**Invierno mágico**** (One-Shoot)**

**(Narra Aelita)**

Era una aburrida mañana de invierno... y estaba tumbada en mi cama sin ganas de hacer nada.

-¡Qué aburrimiento! -exclamé sin ganas y casi bostezando.

Desde que había salido del escáner, esperaba que estar aquí sería mucho más divertido que pasarme medio día en una torre y la otra parte metida en un banco de datos... Y creo que me equivocaba. Desde que empecé Kadic, al principio iba bien: todos estaban pendientes de mí, se preocupaban por mí, me miraban... Pero ahora las cosas están empeorando. Sobre todo con Jeremy: desde que ese estúpido de XANA me metió ese virus... Jeremy se pasa la eternidad de mi aburrimiento pegado a la pantalla del ordenador, como si se hubiese olvidado de mí y pensase que su "novia" era...

-¡Pues claro! Quizá debería organizar algo para pasar tiempo juntos. A lo mejor tengo suerte y... Se olvida del ordenador y... Bueno, yo ya me entiendo. -dije, ilusionada.

En el cuarto de Jeremy...

-Jeremy... -dije melosa. -¡Jeremy!

-Mmm... ¿Qué? -preguntó, desperezándose.

-Te he dicho medio millón de veces que duermas **en la cama**, no **pegado** a tu ordenador.

-Lo siento, estaba buscando datos y... -dijo bostezando.

-Bueno, pues yo quería decirte que...

-...voy a seguir trabajando. ¿A que venías? ¿A ayudarme?

-¡No! Déjame hablar.

-Dime.

-Verás, es que... -dije intentando pensar algo. -Eh... ¡Ah, sí! Me gustaría que me enseñases cosas sobre el invierno.

-¿Eh? Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado: pídeselo a Odd.

-Está ligando con Anaïs Fiquet. No te recomiendo que le digas nada: está de un humor de perros.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo mírale la cara... Pero bueno... Porfa, Jeremy...

-Está bien. Pero sólo unos minutos, que no puedo perder tiempo.

-¡Bien!- dije corriendo, tirando de la mano de Jeremy.

-¡Que me matas...! -gritó él, presa del pánico de dejarse los dientes pegados en la pared.

Varios segundos más tarde, en la puerta de Kadic...

-Mira, esto se llama nieve. Tiene una sensación fría, es... dulce y agradable. Mira, coge un trozo. -dijo dándome un trozo de nieve que había cogido.

-¿Y no hay nada que sea un poco más... romántico? -dije acercándome a él y haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Bueno... pu-pu-puedes... podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve.

-Oh. "Está claro que no sabe lo que es el romanticismo" -pensé.

-Mira, podemos... haz una bola de nieve grande, así. No, mira empieza haciendo una pequeña; sí, así. Ahora... -dijo cogiendo la bola y haciéndola rodar en el suelo.

Cuando empezó a hacerse un poco más grande, dijo:

-Ven, Aelita, ayúdame. -dijo intentando empujar la bola.

Al cabo de unos minutos, teníamos una bola (la mitad de grande que yo) colocada en el suelo, frente a nosotros.

-Bien, Aelita, ahora vamos a hacer lo mismo, pero la bola a de ser un poco más pequeña.

Y empezamos a hacer lo mismo que antes. Después...

-¡Ayúdame! -dijo Jeremy intentando levantar la bola. La levantamos entre los dos, pero Jeremy se escurrió y se nos cayó la bola encima.

Al ver lo que habíamos hecho, nos empezamos a reír.

-Bueno, Jeremy, creo que es hora de que vuelvas con el ordenador. -dije, tentándolo.

-Eh... creo que me quedaré un rato más. -dijo cogiéndome la mano, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara... Así pues, los dos salimos corriendo (cogidos de la mano) a hacer otra bola de nieve.

Otros minutos más tarde...

-Se ha quedado perfecto. Sólo nos falta unas piedras.

-¿Piedras? -pregunté incrédula.

-Sí, para los ojos.

-Mmm... ¿Éstas valen? -pregunté cogiendo dos piedras que había en el suelo. Se las di a Jeremy y se las colocó en la cara al muñeco.

-Otras cuantas piedras. -dijo cogiendo 4 piedras, que las colocó como si fuesen botones. Yo le tendí otras cinco que me encontré en el suelo.

-Perfecto. Sólo le falta... una bufanda y un sombrero. Y unos palos para los brazos.

Yo cogí un palo y un tronco cuadrado (qué extraño). Jeremy cogió otro palo y os colocamos.

-Sólo falta la bufanda. -dijo Jeremy.

Entonces yo me quité la bufanda y se la coloqué al muñeco.

-Aelita, te vas a congelar. -se quitó su bufanda y me la colocó.

-Ahora te vas a congelar tú. -dije juguetona.

-Ton-ton-t-ter-í-as. -dijo.

Ante tal escena, nos reímos.

-¡Perfecto! -gritamos los dos.

-Ahora podemos hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve...

-Eso no suena muy bien. -dije asustada.

-No te preocupes.

Varios minutos más tarde... Yo tenía una montón de nieve como barrera, aunque la de Jeremy era igual que la mía...

-Preparando municiones... ¡Ahora! -gritó Jeremy.

-¿Qué hacen ésos ahí? -preguntó Odd. -¡Eh! Están haciendo una guerra de bolas de nieve. ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Yo quiero jugar! -gritó Odd poniéndose en medio. Pero como se puso en medio y no pudimos parar las bolas... Acabó lleno de nieve.

Al final, nos partimos de risa... excepto Odd, que fue a quitarse la nieve.

-¡Preparados... Ya! -gritó Jeremy. Entonces los dos comenzamos a lanzarnos bolas de nieve al tuntún. Una de Jeremy me rozó el pelo; yo, asustada, lancé una bola con los ojos cerrados, que impactó de lleno con la cara de Jeremy.

De nuevo, nos reímos. Pero una horrible alarma sonó en el portátil de Jeremy:

-_Torre activada._

-Ups. Vamos, Aelita.

-"Estúpido ordenador" -pensé. "En fin... No habrá sido el paseo romántico que me esperaba... pero al menos..."


End file.
